Train Station
by Maese Davas
Summary: This fiction is based upon the events that took place on the small Train Station at Sector 7.


FFVII: Train Station   
  


**Train Station**  
  
An Original Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction  
  
**Written by Maese Davas**

  
  
Thousand miles far away from home, headlights on, wheels running like steel horses, breaking the silence of night with the stir of metal. Breathtaking scenarios at their sides all seen by the eyes of a thousand passengers like a movie on the tracks. Waking up to travel to foreign lands, falling asleep by the long trip, just waking up on time by the time of our arrival. Train Station to Train Station, point A to point B; a line is the shortest way, curved and enlarged to gave a fascinating travel around the way, between both points. These is what a travel on a train is like, an adventure on the wheels.  
  
The Train Station an open place where people met and adventures begin, a place where dreams come and go on smoke clouds; where laughs and cries are heard, where love blooms and hate is gestated. The Train Station is the place where we dreamed as children, lived as grown ups and died on as older people. The Train Station is the only place where metal turns into a living being, smoke is the breath of life, and the locomotive is the vehicle of dreams. The place where the rails more than tie up the dreams, leads them to the right place, the wheels are the union of the dreams with reality, the horn is the sign for the beginning of adventures, and the cranes are the priests that bless our travelers.  
  
It was on Train Stations that many sad plays took place, where lost loves were met and forget, and it was there where friends started adventures. It was on trains where we shared our lives, our knowledge, our fears, dreams and fantasies; we shared our loves. It was over the tracks that we lived adventure, we faced fear and we stared at darkness and tragedy; it was over the tracks that we spend our time together.  
  
This is the story of that Train Station, of those Trains and of those Tracks that have created a strong bond with us, with our hearts. Shouting, yelling and screaming like and avalanche we hit the station near the reactor, we broke through making quite a stir, we got back just to see Sector 1 turned to black. It was an accomplished mission. In the middle of the chaos that our mission produced, I saw a flower girl, confused but quite tranquil, despite the fact of the turmoil of the place. I would learn later that that nice girl used to live where the evil used to work, that her mother escaped using the same train that brought me where she was now, and arrived to the same train station where I woke up just days ago; before our mission.  
  
Flames of confusion ran away over the city as all the energy from the blast flew to the sky. The city, once a forest, was now a desert. I was chased and surrounded, but I escaped on a train where my friends were. Philosophy of life we shared inside the first passengers car, there the big dark-brown skinned guy expressed his hate for the evil that kept my flower girl and her mother as prisoners of a destiny they couldn't escape. We circled around a metal structure going from the main plate to the slums: our beloved home. We got out, I looked back and I saw desperate measures, I saw a horrible and unexpected future mission on the train.  
  
In front of me I saw the station, the place where I was at when the dark haired girl, that beautiful girl of white skin, picked me up, saying something about 'long time no see'. As I remembered, how emotive she was when I appeared - asleep at a side of the station-, I visualized how should have been the arrival of that flower girl and mother to the station. A fine and slow rain, horn shouting on the background, the last train of the day, fear, desperation, anguish; all emotions of a sudden escape from hell. Just on that moment of horrible despair the flower girl, just little and innocent at that time, was calmed and in joy, running around her mother, playing with the rain. Lying on the train station her mother was dying, exhausted by all the tests on the evil building, and all the running and screaming, and especially because of all those emotions that now she felt, because she was trying to protect her little child. Later I would learn that a woman would find her on her last moments, just to take care of the little flower girl, as her mother.  
  
So important it was that train and that train station for our adventures and our meetings, but it was more for one person. It was even more important to her after the destruction of Sector 7 slums that was produced because of our avalanche. She used to go there everyday since she received notice that the man she loved, and married to, was coming back from war. She went there looking for him, waiting for his arrival, during all the day, checking all the trains of the day. She was there patiently waiting for her love, that at the end never came. She waited for a whole year, but he never returned form war. A great bond was born between the train station and her, because of the love between her and her husband. She instead took on her hands a little flower girl, and with her as her young daughter, she found out that her husband died more than a year ago. Even on the tragedy she took care and raised a girl that was special, that was going to be the savior of the whole planet. A flower girl that came on a train, that she loved from the very first minute when she saw her on that train station; a flower girl that flourished under her care.  
  


**Fin**


End file.
